mufandomcom-20200214-history
By A Hair
Cantina - Tatooine As you step down into this dark, smoke-filled room, the first thing you notice is the wide variety of alien races represented by the bar patrons. The Cantina is usually a crowded place, its business fueled by the nearby spaceport. Smugglers and pirates, bounty hunters and merchants, thugs, pickpockets, rogues and criminals of all sorts gather around the round tables that are set too close together in the shadows and along the walls, sipping dark, exotic looking drinks and discussing all manner of business, legal or illegal. Against the lefthand wall runs the bar, where customers seated at stools or standing between them try to get the attention of the overweight, grungy-looking bartender who scowls and eyes the crowd darkly as he serves up drinks. The buzz of the Cantina is normally covered by the upbeat music of Fig'rin D'an and the Modal Nodes, the famous all-Bith band. The short, hairless aliens play their exotic flute-like instruments tirelessly, as what little light to be found in the bar glints off their pale white skin and their dark, glassy eyes that are set close above their mouths. Most of the customers seem to ignore the band, although the music provides nice cover for private conversations. Privacy and caution are the bywords here, as many of the patrons have no desire to be found and many others are dangerously unpredictable. Fights are not uncommon here, and deaths even less so, as the few imperial patrols on Tatooine rarely bother to enter this place. To say the Cantina is "a little rough" would be an overwhelming understatement. Still, for those with the right connections or the right money, the Cantina is a great place to find whatever you need in Mos Eisley, including transportation away from this sandblown planet. Most of the best pilots who come to Tatooine can be found here, and for a price may be induced to provide discrete transportation for passengers and cargo. ---- Sun Dec 28 16:41:58 2494 Contents: Exits: Wanderer Aegis Out Hound of the Hunt Snarl Varr Smuggler Han Solo Citizen Jaia Bartender Wuher Aluksander arrives from Main Square . Aluksander has arrived. Aegis nods as he retracts his hand. "A pleasure Solo. I've heard of the Falcon before--fast ship. I'm a mildly successful pilot myself, though I tend to avoid dangerous cargos or employers." Wuher finishes cleaning up the back counter area, then wanders off into the back room, switching off with one of his assistants to handle serving for a while. Han Solo smirks. "I prefer the challenge, not to mention putting one over on the Imps now and then. Speed comes in handy sometimes." Aegis's eyes darken briefly at the mention of the Imperials, though he quickly masks whatever anger is under the surface. "Aye, I can understand that feeling, I suppose. I did some gliterstim running a while back, but my sources dried up." Han Solo nods. "I dabble in whatever cargo is profitable at the time, or whatever the boss sends down on his wish lists." Jaia stands up, taking her drink with her. She threads her way to the nearest booth and sits down. There she recovers her pack of cards and begins to lay out a hand. Aluksander walks into the cantina, pausing at the door for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to a darker setting. He scans the cantina area slowly before heading towards the bar. Snarl Varr shakes his head and blinks, taking another sip of the noxious green concoction. He shrugs, and throws another glance at the pair of humans. He shakes his head again, as though trying to clear his brain, yet her persists in taking a slightly deeper drink. He starts to make a comment, but immediately stops. Valin taps his empty glass, sliding a few credits over the counter and receiving a new one, he regards the hard to miss power armored form, "That's not something you see every day. A power-armored woman in the Cantina." He peers at the long pony tail extending from Aluk's helmet. Aegis's brow furrows as he considers. "Yes, legitimate trading routes have become as dangerous as carrying contraband as of late," he states with a frown before looking toward the armored figure for a moment. "I suppose I'll refrain from asking who the 'boss' is. Probably better if I don't know?" Jaia sits in a corner booth. Her drink is set to her side and cards are being shuffled and set out in hands on the sticky surface of the table. Han Solo sits at the bar next to Aegis with whom he is conversing. Snarl Varr's ear twitches at the clunk of power armor, and he turns to watch the figure entering the bar. Both ears stand up in recognition, and he places the noxious drink down on the bar as he rises to meet the red armored figure. Valin remains seated at the bar, sipping his drink slowly, and eyes tracking the power-armored figure now. Watching carefully. And a short distance behind the large hulking armor is a much smaller human figure. This man appears to be the opposite of the power armored figure, having almost nothing that could be considered armor and a only a simply silver tube for a weapon. Aluksander is nearly to the bar when he spots a Shistavenen who has spotted him as well. A slight course adjustment, and Aluk is now headed towards Snarl instead. He raises a hand and touches two fingers to the temple of his helmet in a brief salute to the other being. Snarl Varr returns the salute with a clawed hand, and nods in recognition to the armored figure. He gestures for the red-suited being to join him at the bar, the foul green liquid he was drinking momentarily forgotten. Valin swings his gaze towards Kayden, Aluk momentarily forgotten, he whispers softly to himself, "The pale man..." As he takes another sip from his glass. Eyes narrowed faintly. Han Solo takes a good swig from his drink, and turns his gaze in the direction of the walking suit of armor. Jaia sinks back just a bit further in her chair. Her drink goes dry but she does not get up to go fill it at this point in time. Kayden tilts his head as he looks over the large armored being before him. He shrugs and slowly begins to follow the man, doing his best to remain unseen. Aegis watches the unlikely pair of the tank and the wolfman for several moments, one of his eyebrows raising and a slight grin of amusement tugging at his lips. "A strange pair..." he murmurs to Solo as he takes another sip of his beer. Aluksander nods, moving to the bar next to the Shistavenen. "I really don't like your new choice of friends," he states to the Shistavenen as they arrive next to one another. Han Solo looks back to Aegis. "Par for the course for this place." Kash Narr arrives from Main Square . Kash Narr has arrived. Valin continues to watch the Cantina at large, though Snarl and his power-suited friend seem to gain a little more than casual attention from the man. Aegis shrugs and nods. "I suppose so," he says, draining his beer in one last swig and setting it on the table. "It was a pleasure to meet you Solo. If you ever run into trouble in the lanes, look me up. I'm travelling in the Alpha Wolf." Han Solo nods. "I'll keep a lookout for you. And thanks for the drink, perhaps I can return the favor someday." At the moment the bar is rather calm, Valin is simply watching the going ons of the bar, Aegis and Solo are sitting at the bar talking, and Jaia is playing cards off in her chair. Meanwhile Aluksander, a large powerarmored figure, is walking towards Snarl Varr's booth, with Kayden following behind. Snarl Varr waves his clawed hand dismissively, whether to Aluksander or Solo is unclear. "Fah." He growls. "So he caught up with you, did he?" The shistavanen hunter takes a step, slightly shaky, towards Aluksander. "We should talk about that..." Er, ...outside." He adds. Aegis nods his head as he begins to move toward the cantina exit. "I'll look forward to it, Solo. Take care of yourself," he says with a grin. As he reaches the doorway, he takes one last look about the Cantina before ducking out into the sunlight. Jaia gathers up her cards and puts her hand down, intending to stand. She jerks her hand back rather quickly though. It appears that the seat just next to her was rather wet. Luckily, or unluckily, the liquid is not easily identifiable. Dark and sticky. Jaia stands up quickly, cursing under her breath. "...don't want to know, don't want to know..." Aegis heads into Main Square . Aegis has left. Kayden's hand slowly moves down to the silver tube at his side as he hears that the two are about to leave. He then moves back just far enough so that he is won't get crushed should the large tank like being back up, but still within reach. Kayden then tilts his head again, "What's your name tinman?" he asks calmly of Aluksander. In Shistavanen: As if Aluksander's comment summoned him, the Scarred One appears in the doorway, his cloak swirling to a stop about his feet as he pauses inside the door to look around. He moves to the side slightly, letting the human passes. He scowls, and barks out across the bar, " Snarl, your friend is in danger " Hands move under the cloak, as if the wolf is holding something. Valin slowly stands as Kayden speaks to the power-suited figure, one hand resting close to the blaster at his side as he steps clear of the bar, moving quietly. Eyes locked on Kayden. Aluksander turns around and looks the man over. Inside the helmet, and eyebrow is raised, and he looks the man asking him over. Instead of answering him, though, he instead switches the mic in his helmet over to his comm so that nobody but those on his comm can here what he says. Han Solo looks over at the two, and his 'rogue senses' tell him that conflict may be brewing. At this point he concentrates on his drink, but one ear remains on the trio on the other side of the bar. Jaia makes her way to the edge of the bar. Her glances towards the door way ensure that her path takes her to the edge of the structure. Rather convienant placement, just in case. She waves at the man tending, "Towel? And, another rum, then to go with it." Snarl Varr's ears twitch as he hears the barked message in shistavanen. He lifts his own commlink to his ear as the armored human speaks, then offers a response. His eyes look over Aluksander's shoulder to spot the pale human, and the shistavanen hunter steps away from the bar, moving in an arc around both the jedi and the armored figure, heading towards the door. The shistavanen is suddenly moving with more stealth, and his his hand has come to rest on the handle of the pistol at his waist. Valin takes a few steps closer to Kayden, hand still resting down by his blaster, the man makes no sound, just watches silently, gaze flicking between Kayden and Aluk. Gathering himself together with a small frown. In Shistavanen: There is a parting in the cloak of the Scarred One, merely as he stands just inside and to the left side of the door. The cloak swings back, a small circular device on his belt, a cobalt blue rifle hanging down his right shoulder. One hand rests at the circular device,, his other hand rests against the rifle, although for now, it is not raised, " An unexpected surprise. " He tilts his head to the side, looking at Kayden now, "I read the news earlier." His voice carrying across the bar, "And I was curious. Did you advance in rank or power?" Trust a Shistavanen to be blunt, "Or did your new wookie friend take your place?" Kayden shakes his head slowly, "My rank has not changed at all, the only thing that has changed is that my master has died." he replies. He then turns to watch the rifle come out as well as the movement of the other Shistavanen and the lack of speaking by the armored being. He slowly nods, "This seems vaguely familiar." he comments before he ignites his saber and quickly thrusts it towards Aluk, "I do not appreciate not getting an answer." he comments calmly. Valin remains standing where he is for now, hand hovering above his blaster. As Kayden ignites his saber, and slashes at Aluk the man calls, in a lilting Coruscant accent, "Pale man, put it away. This is not a productive course of action...Cryyalla told me you were better than this." He looks towards Kash, holding up a hand, why the Shistavanen would listen to him...no idea. "Please." Is the only word his sends in the wolfmans direction. Aluksander dives backwards, pulling the E-11 free from it's place slung just behind his shoulder and pulling the trigger. He shouts into his mic, still not having switched it from his comm. As the pale human ignites his lightsaber, Snarl Varr spins on the ball of his foot, snatching the pistol from his belt as he does so and taking aim at Kayden. His claw squeezes the trigger, and the Zabrak weapon fires off a single slug. Han Solo shakes his head as the fighting breaks out, "Looks like he's not following his own advice." The last firefight fresh in his mind, he ducks down next to the bar and keeps his hand on his own blaster grip, watching the fight unfold. "Blast." Jaia grumbles. She darts behind the bar, wiping her hands anxiously on her skirt. She moves so that, if need be, she can get a view from around the bar's edge. Kash Narr flicks his shieldbelt on, the rifle raising with the other hand as he just shakes his head. He glances out the door from the corner of his eyes, then looks back at Kayden, the muzzle of the Blackjack on him, "Kayden, drop your weapon." He clicks the first grenade into the chamber, flicking the safety of the weapon off. While the first swing may have missed however one of the advantages of having a dual edged lightsaber, twice the blocking surface. The dark jedi is apparently rather proficient in his use of the lightsaber despite his first display, both the shots fired by Aluk being deflected, one back to hit Aluksander in the chest while the other hits the ceiling harmlessly. He then quickly rotates to block the shot from Snarl, the bullet disintegrating against the lightsaber's blade. Once he is done deflecting the shots he glares at Kash Narr, "Firing a grenade at me and what I can only assume is your friend here... that doesn't seem like a very good idea." he replies calmly as he quickly raises his hand to use the force to throw Kash out the door, gun and all. Valin curses softly as the shots are fired, his hand darting for his side, but missing his blaster entirely, diving under his robe and emerging with a darkened metal cylinder in his right hand. With a harsh *HISS* a sparkling yellow blade extends from the lightsaber, "This is not a fight you want! Put your weapons away. All of you." Is his call to Kash and the bounty hunter crew as his left hand snaps out in a sharp open palmed gesture at Aluksander, the instigator, the Force gathering in a wave and attempting to throw the man back...centering around the long pony-tail extending from his helmet. His course altered in mid-air, what had once been a clean backwards dive from Aluksander changes into him landing hard on a table. Whee. Fun. And painful, since it's been initiated by a tug on his ponytail. However, Aluksander's a little more concerned with the jedi that tried to stab him, and isn't about to stop shooting till something shows it'll be safer for him with that man left standing. So, he squeezes the trigger again, firing two more shots. Snarl Varr's aim focuses on Kayden, but he spares a moment to growl at the human with the yellow lightsaber. "Sorry, but caution dictates otherwise." The shistavanen growls, finger tightening on the trigger but not firing, as his eyes flit to check Kash and Aluksander's status. "And I have no reason to trust jedi- any of you." Han Solo maintains his ducked position near the bar, watching the shots fly. He takes note of the grenade being loaded into a rifle, and backs up a bit to give himself more bar between him and the blast area. "Damned fool, if he fires that off in here they'll all go up..." Jaia's head pokes around the bar, breifly, "..Jedi? Oh... lovely... Umm... hey, don't suppose you know of a back door /out/ of here?" The comment would seem to have only one logical direction - that being Solo. However, its likely to be rhetorical. Kash Narr smacks back against the wall, hard. He slides down it, onto his feet, growling now, although his gaze darts over to this new Jedi he has not met. He shakes his head, slinging the cobwebs from it, then yells, for all the Cantina to hear, "I cannot, Jedi. He is dark, and he has lead a friend to the dark. She knows to much about too many, and their master will find out...Probably already has." He lifts the rifle as he is yelling, not aimed directly at Kayden, but more so that the grenade will land within range for Kayden. The Scarred One pulls the trigger. The grenade doesn't even fire, and there is a soft *Click* from Kash's rifle. Kayden again displays his prowess with a lightsaber deflecting yet another two shot, and again deflecting one back towards Aluk to hit him in the chest yet again. He then slowly glances over at the *click* from Kash's rifle, "Fool, your going to kill everyone, and you say that I'm the bad guy." he states calmly. He then slowly begins to stalk towards the exit his saber up and ready, "Perhaps we'll finish this another day, but be sure that this will be finished." he says calmly before he turns to Valin, "And I'll be talking with you later." he adds. Valin turns to Kayden, advancing slowly, "Good...walk away. Run to your ship, flee this planet. But I will find you...you, I and Cryyalla will meet again, and you will explain." He peers at the hunters, "There is only death here, for all of you, if you continue to fight." He shifts his grip on his lightsaber to two-handed, surveying the Cantina, eyes hard. "The next person to fire. Will die. Have no doubt." The Jedi puts a commanding edge behind his last words, still with the lilting Coruscant tone. Aluksander still has his blaster trained on Kayden's back. But ... with the fact that he's only managed to shoot himself with his gun, and the dark jedi deflected two great shots with one hand ... firing again just seems more dangerous than letting the man go. He lays on the table for a few more seconds, switching his microphone back to the external speakers. "Well ... . I gotta get me one of those flashlights,> he states, his head resting back on the table as he figures there's not much else he can do with the given circumstances. In Shistavanen: As Kayden backs out of saber range, Snarl Varr lowers his pistol. The nasty looking weapon is slipped back into his belt, and the shistavanen hunter turns to scan the remaining occupants. He walks over to Aluksander, but he gives a growl and a shake of his head as he offers the armored human a hand getting up, his eyes flicking to the other shistavanen. Kash. He growls softly, but loud enough to be heard. "I really must spend some time educating you in the proper uses of explosive weapons." Han Solo rises up as the conflict seems to be winding down. "No splattered customers, and minimal damage. Now that's a surprise for sure." Picking up his drink he takes a large gulp from it. "I'd rather not have to dip into the medical supplies again." Jaia remains where she is for the time being, watching as if not trusting this could be actually ending without shots. Kash Narr growls at Kayden as he leaves, not budging from where he is. His rifle however, is lowered. Perhaps he has run around with other Jedi too long, since he knows this new one will follow through on his word. He says, his voice very calm as Kayden passes, "I have met too many of the followers under your leader human. What is good and works for them can be used against you like it has been used against me and my friends." Yes folks, this is not the nice bard, but what he has become. "You and Cryyalla cannot hide from me, and you know that not all of your powers are effective against me. The hunt, dark one, has begun." He doesn't respond to Snarl just yet, his gaze not leaving Kayden. Kayden quickly deactivates his saber as he leaves the cantina. Valin flicks a switch on his saber, this blade retracting with a whoosh. He looks to Aluksander, "The Pale Man is a foe too great for you. He has something I need...and your death is not desirable." Then his gaze swings to Kash, "Kash?" He states quietly, extracting the word from Snarl's speech, "If you destroy Cryyalla..you will crush the fragile hope I hold for her salvation. And that, would condemn you." He shakes his head slowly, "She has not fallen so far..." Aluksander takes Snarl's hand, pulling himself up. Amazing that the table didn't break underneath him. Strong table. "Snarl ... this Jedi hunting thing is turning into a damn fool quest, man. And you obviously don't know who you're talking to, bub," he says to Valin. "Fett, IG-88, Zuckuss, 4-LOM, Sarik, Sarik's friend .... The list of folks out to get me is almost as long as my hair. Speaking of which," he says, putting his blaster away and grabbing his pony tail to pull it around in front of him and begin shaking it out. "That yank hurt, and getting all this freaking glass out of my hair is going to take me all night ...." "I know." Snarl mutters. "I've been keeping score." The shistavanen hunter shakes his head, releasing the human's hand and turning to walk back to the bar. Amazingly, the strong conconction the bartender mixed up for him earlier is still there, and he promptly hefts it and takes a drink, squeezing his eyes closed as he swallows. "We were doing fine." He mutters in the general direction of the remaining jedi as the alcohol and various other chemicals hit his bloodstream. "And besides. We like a challenge." He shakes his muzzle, and drops the drink back onto the tabletop, beginning to make his way towards the exit. Han Solo returns to his position at the bar from prior to the festivities. Shaking his head slightly and laughing at some internal joke, he retrieves his drink and returns to his enjoyment of the evening. Jaia decides that all is relatively well. She stands up, brushes short hair back and sighs. She takes the nearest seat at the bar. Valin raises his eyebrows at Aluk, deactivated saber still in hand, "No. I do not know you. But he is better than you. And believe me, some misplaced hair, is much more bearable than a lightsaber through your chest. Which you would have had. His, or mine. I need him alive, and if you get in my way...I don't need you alive." He shakes his head and looks to the entrance, "Where will he go?" A quiet comment to himself. In Shistavanen: The Scarred One, since he has been going by that and other names now, turns off his shield and pulls his cloak back around. Course, everyone in the room now knows he is armed, but better to not let the newcomers know that. He glances at Snarl, " I think it is jammed. And you are right about the teaching. " He then turns and approaches this new Jedi, scowling slightly, but not in anger, or in hate, more, as if he is trying to understand this new one. "That name, or the wolf that went with that name, died in the mines." Han Solo finishes off his drink, and pushes off from the bar, sliding a few credits towards the bartender. An eye on the recent combatants, he heads for the door. Aluksander shrugs, and shakes his head, beginning to head for the door. "Ain't scared of him, or you. You wanna crack at me, get in line. I'm gonna go clean this hair," he says as he passes on his way out. Snarl Varr pauses halfway to the doorway, holding up his hand as though remembering something. He half turns back towards the bar, and tosses a small handfull of credits toward it. "Buy everyone a few drrinks." He mutters towards the barkeep. "As an apology forr the trrouble" He shakes his head, and growls under his breath. "Things like this are why I don't /start/ trouble." Category:Reach of the Empire Logs